Blue Rose Alchemist
by Edme
Summary: Roy's adopted little sister has no memory of her past. As unusual problems start occuring, she begins to discover who she truly is. Assigned to travel with Ed and Al, she encounters many unique characters along the way. OC Rated T Better safe than sorry
1. Introduction

This is my first fanfiction ever so here goes.

**Disclaimer: I only own Nicole, nothing else.**

**Oh, and this is based off of the 2003 anime.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Name: Nicole Destiny Mustang

Age: 17 (Ed is 16, and Al is 15)

Family: Older brother Roy Mustang (well sort of)

Background: I will give you the main basis of it, but will let you piece it together as the story progresses. Anyway, I am Roy Mustang's adopted sister. I have been through a lot of hardship in my life, and little seems to go well for me for some reason or another. That was until I became a part of the Mustang family. My adoptive parents didn't pay much attention to me but that's alright, I don't mind. I currently live with my brother, who can be a bit forceful and overprotective sometimes. I rebel to this and, his most recent attempts to get me a boyfriend. The two of us are known to have yelling matches over random topics and on occasion, I am known to pull a prank or two as revenge. During the day, I go to Central Head Quarters with him, and being as lazy as he is, he makes me do HIS paper work. I am a state alchemist, but only Roy, his subordinates, and the higher ups know about it. I do go on the occasional mission always accompanied by none other than the infamous (at least in my eyes) Flame Alchemist. There is a rumor on the streets about me though. They call me the hidden pocket watch and say I work for the good of the people. My actual state name is the _BlueRose Alchemist_. I can transmute without a circle and am versed in all types of alchemy.

_*Flash Back* _

My brother and I were sparring and practicing alchemy together. That day, someone decided to make a personal visit to see my brother. This person so happened to be the Fuhrer, who stood, from a distance in the shadows making sure not to be seen, intently watching. He was quite impressed by how a young girl of only eight could be so experienced in both physical combat and alchemy. I kept up well with Roy until he made one wrong move. (Of course, he was going easy on my. After all, I were quite young compared to him.) I swung my leg out underneath him, causing him to fall on his back, knocking the breathe out of him. While he laid there, clearly defeated by his younger sibling, I clapped your hands and slammed them into the ground. In between them appeared a blue rose. Giggling, I took the flower and laid it on his chest. The sound of light applause filled the air from behind me. Hearing this I jumped and quickly turned around in surprise.

"My, my, aren't you quite the young lady, Miss Mustang," said the Fuhrer walking towards the two of us. Roy was still on the ground with the flower on his chest and was just starting to regain his breath.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied quietly.

"S-sir," stuttered your brother. Still out of breath, he rose and snapped to attention, the rose falling to the ground.

"At ease Major, I would actually like to talk with you, if you could spare a moment of your time."

The two men were in the living room of the apartment we shared, leaving me on my own.

"Major, I would like to congratulate your nomination for a promotion."

"Promotion?" my brother questioned as his face lit up just like when he was playing with his gloves. (This was before the war where we both changed drastically.)

"Yes, Major, you are being possibly promoted. Congratulations in advanced on becoming a Colonel. Also, after that wonderful display, I would like to offer your sister a spot as a state alchemist."

"But, Sir, she's only eight."

"Precisely, no one would expect it."

"She's just a child!"

"She would be under your command, and I would excuse her from the test. Also, no one, but the higher ups, like myself, and anyone the two of you trust enough to tell, would know. I guarantee it would be kept a secret, what do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful, Sir," my small voice said from around the corner leading off to the bedrooms. "I accept your offer."

Both men turned to see me with a small smile on my face. I had been listening to the entire conversation. The Fuhrer smiled back, while my brother stood with his mouth slightly open.

Abilities: I am versed in all types of alchemy and can preform them without a circle. (I have not commit the taboo, but I did see the gate. I don't remember how or when, but will find out why later on in the story.) I can also produce a shield and its presence has the look of a light sparkling mist. With this shield, I can tightly wrap it around myself and others nearby making all within it become translucent to all but myself. In addition to these powers, I have one other power. I can let others "see" my memories and with their permission, I can recall their own to them and even see them myself. The reason for my unique powers will be revealed later.

Appearance: I have dirty-blonde hair that goes down to about my waist, though I prefer to keep it in a high ponytail. My eyes change color with my mood, though they are normally blue. I are a mere 5 foot 1, which is quite short for your age, and one inch shorter than Edward Elric.

Personality: I am known for having a façade of a shy, quiet and polite young lady. Once others get past this though, I become a devious, chatty and quite outgoing person. Ever since I was involved in the Ishbalan War, I show little of my emotions to anyone, very much like Roy. The only time I allow them to truly be shown is around my brother and Riza, who has become my best friend.

I am highly defiant when it comes to something that I detest, and I am not fond of comments about my height, or rather lack thereof. Unfortunately for my brother, who likes to tease and torment me about such things, I am getting better at controlling my temper and my reactions to those types of comments. Although, I do not react as much as I use to, he still attempts to annoy me because, apparently, it amuses him to see me aggravated, of course he despises my payback later. (Now you know where he came up with the idea of picking on Ed about his height and where the comments have most likely come from.)

* * *

**If you would like to see a picture of Nicole, there is a link on my page. **


	2. The Letter

**Ok, here goes. Now, for the first true chapter of the story. I want to thank ShadowFAIT, for giving me courage to actually post this. ****And a little side note, anything that is between two symbols that look like this ~ and is in italics are thoughts from the main character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

…

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

"Ugh." I rolled over and turned the alarm off._What time is it?_It should've been around 6 AM. I opened my eyes, and looked around, only to notice that it was unusually bright for being so early on a Wednesday morning. So, I decided to check the time.

_10 AM? Roy is going to kill me! _

I quickly scrambled out of bed and pulled a pair of black jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, a black sweatshirt, and undergarments out of my closet. I raced into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and changed into my clothes.

I rushed out of the bathroom and noticed that it was already 11 o'clock. I put on my bracelet my teacher, Izumi Curtis, had given me a few years back. It had a charm on it that looked like the Flamel, a cross with a snake woven around it. I put on the necklace my brother had given to me when I joined the military, a silver chain with a sapphire stone hanging from it. Sprinting into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and hurried on my way. When I exited the house I saw something I hadn't expected to see.

"Good morning, Nicole. Did you sleep well?" Hughes said while leaning against his car.

"Morning, Hughes what are you doing here?"

"Roy said that you weren't at his office yet. So, I figured that you had slept in again, and would probably like a ride to Head Quarters. Unless, of course, you would prefer to run there?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, thanks Hughes." As of late, this was becoming a weekly habit. Once a week, I would accidentally sleep in and end up rushing to get to Head Quarters. I usually end up having to run the three miles to Head Quarters. So, I was ecstatic to see Hughes's friendly face. I hopped into his car and Hughes drove to Central as I ate my "breakfast."

I was standing outside the doors to my brother's subordinates' office; Hughes had already left for his office. I wasn't ready to face them, let alone him. I took a deep breath and entered the room. I could hear their laughter and snickers fill the room.

"Good Morning," I said with fake enthusiasm, but it seemed to come out sarcastic.

"Good Morning? Nicole, it's almost noon," Riza commented with a smile.

"Good morning Nicole, and might I say you look very nice this morning," Havoc smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him; yet again he was hitting on me. _I didn't think Havoc was that desperate, unless he had just lost another girlfriend recently, but that would mean he would be crying or at least moping by now._ Everyone was laughing at him now instead of me; I was grateful for that at least.

"She's Roy's sister, and she's too young for you," Riza said to him shaking her head, but not looking up from the papers in front of her.

"Sorry, Havoc, but I don't like you like that, and I don't think I ever could. Could you do me a favor though?" He just looked at me with a blank face. "Please tell Roy that I'm here." I was shocked to see Havoc rise from his chair and do as you had asked.

Next thing you heard was your brother's voice; it was a bit too loud and a bit too calm. "Send her in now, please."

Havoc exited Roy's office with a look that matched Riza's voice behind you saying, "Good luck, he's in a horrible mood this morning."

I walked to the door and said, "Here goes nothing."

Walking in, I saw Roy sitting at his desk glaring at the stack of paper work sprawled across it. "Good morning, brother," I said as happily as I possibly could with a forced smile.

"Sit." His tone was quick and sharp. I obeyed his command unsure of what was to come. "This is for you. The Fuhrer personally delivered it earlier this morning. He said he had hoped to give it to you in person." He handed me an envelope with "BlueRose Alchemist" scrawled across the front in beautiful cursive. I took it and flipped it over to see that the military seal rested on the back. I looked to my brother, but I could tell he was just as confused as I was. I opened it up and read that I were being sent on a mission and would be accompanying an alchemist, who was apparently very reckless and careless. The Fuhrer wanted me to become partners with this alchemist, but to keep my position within the state's ranks unknown. At least, until, I felt it would be safe to trust him and his brother. _Wait, his brother? Who is this alchemist?_

Finally, I got to the last line that said, "You will be accompanying the FullMetal Alchemist on his missions from here on out," after which was the Fuhrer's signature and the military seal.

_The FullMetal Alchemist? The person my brother constantly complained about so much? No. It couldn't be. Could it?_ I had seen him in my brother's mind a few times and he didn't seem like he would need any help or protection. In fact, he was often taking my place of torture by my brother. I had heard he was the hero of the people, and he, according to your brother, displayed a temper like mine before I started to bite my tongue and control my anger. Apparently he, like myself, was a bit vertically challenged and took offence to any comments made about it.

I looked to my brother and told him the news. "It looks like I'm leaving the office. I'm supposed to be joining an alchemist on all of his missions from here on out. My position as a state member is to be kept a secret from him, for now anyway."

"Who is this alchemist?"

"FullMetal." As I said this, I heard him snicker. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing, have fun with that," he said in between chuckles. "Be here by 8 AM tomorrow morning. That's when he is expected to be here."

"OK," I said as I quickly headed for the door to escape the room.

"I never thought of that. That was a good idea to put the two pipsqueaks on a team together." Roy whispered to himself just a bit too loud.

"What was that?" I raised my voice turning to face him.

"Nothing."

"You just called me a pipsqueak, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He smirked with a calm tone.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm your little sister for goodness sake!" My voice was raising and so was my anger level.

"Like you have any room to say that when you don't even show up to work on time!" He was now standing, his volume matching mine. There was no doubt in your mind now that his subordinates could probably hear your conversation, or rather argument.

"It's not my fault I'm overworked!"

"Over worked? Hardly! You slack off all day and **YOU'RE** over worked? Just shut up, you half pint!"

"Don't Call Me That!" By this point we were both furious, and screaming, and ALL of Central could probably hear us.

"Just get over it. You're short deal with it."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" and with that I stormed out of his office without another word. "Hopefully dealing with FullMetal is better than dealing with him," I snapped as I passed through the subordinates' office.

The rest of the day I spent at home cooling off and relaxing. That night, I lay in bed and worried about the next few days. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**


	3. The Mission Begins

**And now, chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the main character/OC, Nicole.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission Begins**

_*Ring Ring Ring* _

"Ugh." I woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

I picked up the phone and groggily said, "Uh . . . Hello, Mustang residence."

"Do you realize what time it is! The Colonel is very angry, and I actually feel sorry for FullMetal," Riza commented.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"9 AM. He's been waiting for you to arrive for the past hour."

"Oh, crud, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm so sorry." I slammed down the phone and quickly ran through my morning routine. This time, I had to run the full three miles to HQ. Out of breath, you arrived at the subordinates' office around 10 o'clock.

"Aw man, my butt is so fried," I complained to all in the general vicinity as I passed through the shared office and into Roy's office. I turned my head back to the subordinates quickly, just long enough to mouth, "Help Me!" to them.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I took in my brother's expressionless face. His eyes were filled with rage and definitely told me that I was in major trouble, but his face remained blank.

"Sorry, does not begin to cover half of the trouble you are in," he clearly stated and without another word turned to the boy beside you, who wore a red coat with a black Flamel on it. He had long blond hair that was held back in a braid and he looked to be at least a full inch taller than me. _Dang it. Man, I feel so short right now._

"This is the girl that will be going with you. She's a strong alchemist and a good fighter." Roy explained to him. I looked at the boy to see that he was now looking at me with bright gold eyes. There was no doubt in my mind; he was the FullMetal Alchemist, the one I had seen in my brother's mind time and time again.

"I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, but you can just call me Ed."

"Nice to meet you, Ed, I'm Nicole," I politely responded as I shook his hand. "I'm very sorry about being late."

"WOW. Hey, FullMetal, looks like you're actually taller than someone for once." Roy smirked, and Ed glowered at him and then turned to smirk at me and my reaction. I had a slight grimace on my face as I bit down hard on my tongue to keep myself from making a snarky comeback, almost to the point of drawing blood. Apparently, it was funny to him. As anger surged through me, I wanted to do nothing more than just slap those stupid smirks right off both of their faces.

"Your eyes just changed color with your emotion, Nicole. That's . . . interesting, but not in a bad way . . . It's kinda different."

"Thank you," I whispered and headed towards the door. "Oh, and thank you too, Colonel," I added while leaving the room.

Outside the office, I saw a large suit of armor. Before you could ask, Ed introduced him, "This is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"Please call me Al."

"Hello, Al, my name is Nicole. It's nice to meet you." I felt like I knew these boys from somewhere, but . . . where?

_Maybe I knew them before I came to Central, but I really have little memory from before I became a Mustang._I had a strange feeling, one that I had only felt around my teacher before. Then it hit me, these boys had committed the taboo, human transmutation, and Al was a soul sealed in that armor and Ed had lost his right arm and left leg. But I didn't understand where this knowledge had come from or how I knew it. A voice suddenly broke through my thoughts.

"Nicole, are you OK?" Al asked, concerned.

"I . . . I'm fine," I stammered while quickly turning and running out of the building heading for home. On my way out, I saw my brother standing outside his office with a concerned expression.

"The train leaves at 10 AM tomorrow morning!" I heard him shout as I exited HQ.

Once I arrived home, I began to pack for the days to come, and then I laid out a light summer dress for tomorrow. Finally, the day was coming to an end, I laid down on my bed thinking about today's events. _What happened when I was standing with them? What was that I felt? _ The picture Roy's expression as I had left entered my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find myself being shaken into consciousness. I looked to see it was midnight and it was Roy who had woken me from my slumber. I was shaking, my forehead was soaked. I let out a small cry and sat up.

"It's alright, everything's ok," he reassured me. My dream then entered my mind_. __We, my brother and I, were back in the Ishbalan War. We were there to fight. I had found the real reason I had come, and that was to give my brother motivation to fight and kill. I saw the death of the Rockbells, again._ Roy had woken me up just as I had seen him put the gun to his head to commit suicide.

"Was it that nightmare, again?" I replied with only a nod. I had been having these nightmares ever since the day it had happened, though they had become less frequent, they were still just as frightening. Roy stayed with me trying to comfort me until I fell back to sleep.

I awoke again only to see the morning light through the window. It was 6 AM, and I felt renewed and excited. Today was different. Normally, after my nightmares, I would feel down and completely out of it. On top of that I was not a morning person, if it wasn't already obvious.

I completed my morning routine, brushed my hair, which I decided to leave down for once, I double checked to see if I had everything ready for my mission.

"Nicole, get up and get moving," Roy said from the other room. His voice was still thick with sleep and he sounded tired and already in a bad mood. The moment he said this, I almost replied 'Oh, just go have your coffee,' but I thought better of it.

I went to the kitchen to see breakfast was ready and he was just now pouring his first cup of coffee. Together, the two of us ate and headed out to the car.

We arrived at the train station at 9AM. He was the one to break the silence as we pulled up to the station. "I expect you to call and check in every once in a while. Goodbye, Nicole." Roy's voice was calm and his face emotionless.

"Goodbye, brother. I'll miss you," I told him giving him a quick hug, which I followed with grabbing my luggage and exiting the car, while Roy cocked an eyebrow and shook his head at my odd behavior.

I found a bench and took a seat while my brother drove away and off to HQ. I had an hour to waste, which was because Roy had wished to bring me to the train station and say goodbye. We couldn't be seen together by FullMetal because it might give him too much information before I was ready to tell him. So, I had to be dropped off a whole entire hour early, just to avoid a simple and meaningless confrontation.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**


	4. I Can Trust You, Right?

**Thanks to ShadowFAIT for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the main character/OC, Nicole.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Can Trust You, Right?**

I watched as the train pulled into the station and the passengers scampered in every direction. More time passed and the 15-minute whistle sounded, but there was still no sign of Ed or Al.

"Brother, we have to hurry or we'll miss the train."

"I know, Al. We have to find Nicole first."

"Good morning, Ed, Al," I said as I turned to face them.

"Good, we're all here. Now let's go," Ed snapped. I looked at Al as Ed boarded the train.

"Brother doesn't like this mission very much."

"I understand," I said as Al and I followed Ed onto the train. As I opened the door to our train cabin, I ran into Ed who had just gone to make sure that we had followed him onto the train. I noticed an odd feeling, same thing from the day before, only this time it was stronger and I caught a flash of a picture in my mind, but it was too hazy to make out. However, just after seeing the picture, I felt weak. My balance became unstable and my knees gave out as I fell to the floor. Seeing this, Ed put his hand out for me to take and he helped me to stand and guided me to a bench.

"Thanks, and sorry about that," I told him and after a while, the train started to move and I felt the need to break the silence. "Well, why don't we go and get something to eat and talk about our mission?"

"Sounds good to me." Ed was pleased with the thought of heading to the dining car, but Al decided to stay behind.

While I was at the dining car and the two of us were finishing up our meals I asked: "So, where exactly are we headed on this mission?"

"Xenotime, the file mentioned another red water outbreak or something like that."

"Not again, stupid red water. Now I have to deal with Tringham. Just joyful," I mumbled sarcastically. Russell Tringham had been one of the people who I had dated. My brother had set the two of us up when Roy and I were checking out the progress of the red water cleanup. That had been almost a year ago.

"Wait, you know about the red water?" Ed questioned quickly, quite surprised by my response.

"It's a long story." I replied nervously.

"Oh, ok." Ed noticed my demeanor change and decided to dismiss the topic for now.

"Anyway, just wondering, how much did the Colonel tell you about me?"

"Only what you heard, why?"

"Oh, ok, never mind." We silently finished the rest of our meal after which Ed and I headed back to the car and rejoined Al. When we were seated, I noticed Ed debating about telling me something.

"Since you'll be with us for a while, there is something that you should know about us." Ed said while looking down and reaching to remove his gloves. I put my hands on his before he could say anything and said, "I already know."

"You do?" Ed looked at me in shock.

"Yes, I do, Ed, and no one told me, and I haven't seen your file. I don't know exactly how I know, but I just do."

"What else do you know about us?" Ed asked confused and a bit suspicious.

"I know that you have two automail limbs consisting of your right arm and left leg, and that Al's armor is empty, excluding a blood seal that binds him to his armor. This all happened because both of you attempted human transmutation, to try and bring back your mother."

Both Ed and Al stared at me in disbelief due to the fact that I knew more information than they had even intended on telling me. "As equivalent exchange, I will tell you something about myself."_ I can trust them, can't I? They seem like good, trustworthy people. _I took a deep breath and continued; "This is not something I tell most people, especially when I first meet them. It's a secret, so please keep it that way. I can trust both of you not to tell anyone, right?"

They both nodded in response. "My name is Nicole Mustang. My older brother is the Colonel, Roy Mustang. I was adopted into the Mustang family when I was six and I don't remember anything that happened before then. I can transmute without a circle and can perform all types of alchemy." I finished telling them and watched them as they both sat still, staring at me in utter shock. When they didn't respond after a few moments, I began to worry if I should have told them that much or anything at all for that matter. I felt like I could trust them, but the quiet was beginning to make me nervous, and doubtful of my assumption.

Hours later after a long and still quiet day, the night's darkness settled in and surrounded the train. Al had drifted off, amd not long after Ed followed suit, or so I thought, until, I heard Ed whisper something. "Nicole, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied in a hush.

"What you said earlier, it was true, wasn't it?"

"Yep." Silence consumed the cabin and I watched Ed remove himself from beside Al and sit next to you.

"What's with the Tringham family and the red water?"

"I had to help clean up red water before, and the Tringham issue is only about one of them. Fletcher is a good kid, it's only his brother who bugs me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Roy made me date him. I never really liked him to begin with, so, that didn't last too long, but he doesn't know when to give up." I finished up that statement with a yawn, and Ed returned to his previous seat.

"We'll be arriving in the morning. So, we should get some rest. Night."

"Good night, Ed."

I fell asleep soon after and I found myself gazing into a mirror inside of a large house. A child stared back at me with brown eyes, and looked to be about four years of age. I studied the reflection of the girl. She had hair black as night and she mimicked my every move exactly_. __She looks just like me, almost a younger me except for her hair, and eyes. _

"Nicole, come here please, your friend has arrived," a woman's voice called. I ran through a hall and down a flight of stairs to see an old woman. "There you are, dear," she said with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Nicole," a mysterious voice called from behind me. I turned to look and, instead of seeing someone or at least something, the scene before me faded away into darkness.

Upon startling awake, I realized that this was a part of who I was in the past, and it was just one of the many puzzle pieces that made up my life. A memory buried deep within my childhood. Why was I suddenly remembering this now? What had triggered these memories to return to me? I silently wondered this to myself as I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**

***PS Ed was only going to tell you about the automail, not the transmutation. I though I better put this in just to clear it up.**


	5. Tringham

**Sorry, for the long wait. Finally, here is the 4th chapter!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the main character, Nicole.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tringham**

"Brother, we should wake Nicole."

"Why don't you wake her, Al?"

"But . . . she looks so peaceful. I don't wanna wake her."

"Well, I'm not waking her."

"But we'll be arriving soon. You have to."

For the last ten minutes, I had been listening in on this argument pretending to still be sleeping. Finally, I decided to "wake up." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Oh you're up, Nicole. Good morning."

"Good morning, Al."

"Oh, good morning, we'll be arriving soon. So, you might wanna get ready," Ed replied ignoring the previous argument between him and his brother.

I went off to the restroom to change and freshen up for our arrival in Xenotime. When I returned, I lingered in the hall leaning against the door that separated me from the boys inside the cabin.

"Did I miss something, brother?"

"What do you mean, Al?"

"Well, you're acting kinda weird this morning."

"Humph."

Ed didn't respond after that, which left the room deadly silent. I ended my eavesdropping and entered the room. An announcement sounded overhead "fifteen minutes until arrival, please start collecting your items." The three of us grabbed our bags and prepared to exit the train. As the train approached the station, an all too familiar face appeared on the platform. Quickly turning away from the window, I knew it was too late: Russell had seen me. No doubt about it, there wasn't any escaping him. "Crap," I muttered.

I made eye contact with Ed before he looked out the window to see the source of my misery waiting for the three of us to arrive. Looking back at me, he seemed to be apologizing for this as though it were his own fault that Russell was there and waiting. Exiting the train, I realized there was only one way Russell would have known that we were coming: Roy.

Once off, we were all greeted by Russell. With a quick hello directed to Al, he made his way over to me. "Hello, Nicole. It's so nice to see you, again." He quickly picked up me hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Hello, Russell," I replied sarcastically.

Turning to face Ed, Russell straightened up to be as tall as he could be so he easily looked down at the alchemist. "Hey, Ed. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Wait, did you get shorter or something? Cause it sure seems like it."

Ed quickly reacted to this comment, but luckily I was able to intervene just in time. "Keep your comments to yourself, Russell," I snapped, just before walking over to where I saw Fletcher waiting, to prevent any further remarks.

"Hi Fletcher. Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, hi Nicole."

After conversing with the group, it was decided that Ed, Al, and I would be boarding at the Tringhams' home. Arriving at their house the five of us decided the first thing to be done was to decide the sleeping arrangements.

"Ed and Al could sleep in the guestroom," Fletcher suggested.

"Then where am I sleeping?" I immediately asked.

"We could make a make shift bed for you and you could sleep in my room. I wouldn't mind." Russell replied.

"No! Absolutely not! I detest the idea! I refuse!" I lividly replied. There was no way I were going to sleep in his room_. __Has he lost his mind? I would rather sleep on the couch. Wait! That's it! It's perfect!_ "There is no way I'm sleeping in your room, Russell, I wouldn't feel comfortable. I'll just sleep on the couch, if you don't mind."

"Nicole, why don't you share the guestroom with brother? After all, I don't really need a bed."

"I couldn't do that to you, Al. After all, you guys are brothers. Thanks for the offer though."

"Since when are you all sweet and kind?" Russell commented maliciously.

"Russell, please, keep your comments to yourself," I told him, yet again, receiving only an uninviting glare.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you. Unless, you've decided to reconsider the previous events."

"I've already told you. There's no way, I'm going to be your girlfriend! End of Story!"

"It's settled, then." Ed proclaimed. Apparently, during my little argument with Russell, Ed, Al, and Fletcher sorted out the sleeping arrangements. "Al will sleep in Fletcher's room, and Nicole and I will take the two beds in the guestroom."

"I'll start dinner," announced Fletcher as he headed off to the kitchen.

"Here, why don't I help you? I have to put my bags away first, though," I told him as I went to grab my luggage, but Russell's hand beat me to it.

"Let me take care of that for you," he grabbed my bags and headed off.

"Whatever," I sighed at him, though I knew he would never hear it. Ed and Al dismissed themselves to get settled in and then look into more of Nash Tringham's research. I enter the kitchen and saw Fletcher acquiring everything for the meal.

As we began to prepare the meal, footsteps sounded in the dining room. The sound was quick and seemed to be moving in a repeated fashion almost as if the person was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Then the footsteps paused momentarily, only to be followed by an exasperated sigh and then begin once again.

"Hey, Fletcher, what's with Russell?"

"I think, brother is mad because you'll share a room with Ed and not with him."

"Oh, ok."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah, maybe I should. You know what. I think I will, but I'll wait at least until after dinner." The remainder of the meal was prepared in a relaxing quiet.

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted loud enough for them all to here. I then entered the dining room with the meal in hand to find that everyone was waiting patiently at the table. Russel seemed to be mad at the world and was glaring at the wall in front of him, until I entered the room, at which his unfriendly gaze settled on me as I made my way to the table. His intense gaze was making me quite uncomfortable and caused me to reach the table and rapidly place the meal in its place on the table.

Taking my seat with the others the meal began. For quite some time, the meal continued in heavy silence. "Nicole, Fletcher, This is delicious," Ed sputtered between mouthfuls.

"Thanks, but Nicole did everything."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook," Al commented.

"This is very good, Nicole." Russel complemented with a smile. I quietly accepted the praise and finished my meal along with the others. After everything was done, I cleaned up while the four boys headed off to their rooms.

"Here, allow me to help you." A voice came from the bottom of the steps where Russell was leaning casually against the wall. Without argument, I allowed him to help clean up and get all the dishes into the kitchen. Once there, I placed the dishes in the sink, turned on the water and added a light amount of soap while Russel pulled out a towel for drying.

"I don't like you; you don't like me. Why do you bother? When will you just give up?"

"Why do I bother? It annoys you. Why don't I quit? You never gave me a chance. So, I'll give up when you give me that chance."

"I did give you a chance."

"No, you didn't. You did only as you were told."

"Excuse me!" His eyes widen as I said this.

"You . . . Your eyes."

"What about them?" I snapped.

"They're turning purple!" I could hear he was both shocked and frightened from this change, but I took no mind to it. "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean what's my problem?"

"You're yelling!"

"Well, so are you. If it makes you feel any better, I'm yelling cause I'm annoyed."

"Why would you be annoyed?"

"Because of you, idiot! You need to give up and leave me alone! I don't care if you like me or not! The fact is we can't hold a civil conversation for more than five minutes, let alone get along!"

"How can anyone stand that? Your eyes they're almost black!" With that, Russell quickly backed away from me and headed towards the door. Afraid to turn his back to me and let me out of his sight, he never turned around until he had exited from the kitchen.

After he left, I finished putting the dishes away and tried to calm down. Only one thing Russell had said wouldn't leave your mind._He said my eyes were turning purple. Purple? They've always varied in the color with my mood. It's always been anywhere from blue to gray. But purple? Why purple? That doesn't make any sense._

Finally all the dishes were back in their respective places and I was still plagued by the dilemma of the eye color change. Concluding that there was no way you were going to figure out what happened, I decided that I needed to clear my mind of the incident all together. It had been a while since I had been in Xenotime, so I decided to go for a walk and look around.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**

P.S. I was thinking of changing my point of view from second person to first person, but I wasn't sure. Let me know what you think of that idea. (Thanks to all how have given me their ideas. The story point of view was changed.)


	6. A Childhood Friend

**Thanks to anyone who has favorited, reviewed, and or alerted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Childhood Friend**

Hey, Fletcher," I said as I headed towards the front door.

"Hi, Nicole. What happened? Brother seemed really scared. I heard you guys yelling."

"It was nothing. Don't worry."

"Ok," he smiled.

"Well, if anyone is looking for me, let'em know I'm at the park, alright."

"Ok. Just watch out. It's gonna get cold and dark out soon."

"Thanks, Fletcher. Don't worry, I know. I'll be just fine." Running up to the guestroom to grab a jacket, I found Ed and Al studying and discussing the mission. To not disturb them, I attempted to sneak past them over to my suitcase to pull out my black jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ed said looking up from the mission file in his hands.

"Out. I need to clear my head."

"I bet. I heard you and Russell arguing," Ed looked back at his papers to attempt to hide his smirk.

I turned and headed out the door without another word. Leaving the house I headed for the park. The town hadn't changed much since I last had been there. The air around me had acquired a chill and I slipped on my jacket for protection from the cool breeze that played in the air.

When I reached the park, I found an open bench with a view of the whole area. Quietly, I sat and watched the children playing here and there. Soon the sun began to set and children were called in by their parents as they left for home. Seeing these happy families pulled me own thoughts towards my childhood. Not long after my thoughts drifted to the mysteries, I forgot about the world and was consumed deep in thought. _Why don't I remember anything? I had to have been a child once, right? Of course, what am I thinking? I mean memories do fade with time, but wait; I don't have any at all. That just doesn't seem right. Memories don't just plain drop off the face of the earth, do they? They can't. That means they can't just disappear. Something must have happened, but what? What could have happened that left me with this huge gaping hole in my memory?_Lost in my own little world, I didn't realize the light of the sunset had been replaced by the glow of the streetlamps. The steady sound of footsteps came closer breaking me out of my trance. These footsteps had only the outline of a figure to accompany them. This figure slowly became solid, as its destination became apparent. This person was headed straight for me.

Attempting to divert the oncoming person, so they wouldn't bother me, I turned my head so I was staring at the ground. Unfortunately, the footsteps came closer and closer. Until, the person took the seat next to me on the bench.

"Hello, Nicole." His voice was the same as the person from my dream, or really memory for that matter. It was the guy from the mystery figure hidden in the darkness at the end of the dream.

"Excuse me, but who are you and how do you know my name?" The man wore black clothing consisting of a tank top and a skort. He had hair that looked like the top of a palm tree, which was black, with the slightest hint of dark green, and an Ouroboros tattoo on his upper arm.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember me?" he asked overly flustered.

"No. So go away and leave me alone," I snapped.

"Nope. Sorry, I'm not leaving," the man said.

"Then I am," I replied standing up, only to have him grab my arm and force me to sit back down.

"You're sure you don't remember me. Not even a little?" he quickly said.

"No, now let me go," I said, trying to escape.

"I was your friend when you were little," he said not letting me get away.

"Sorry, either you have the wrong girl or I just don't remember. So, let me go."

" Nothing at all?" he said, almost mad, " You don't remember. I took my time to be nice and this is what I get." _What is his problem? Why won't he go away? Maybe he's from my dream. No, curiosity killed the cat; don't go there. Oh, why not, he won't let me leave anyway. So, maybe if I do tell him he'll just leave me alone._"Well, there was this dream, but it was just a dream. So, never mind, it's not worth it."

"No, keep going," he snapped obviously still annoyed with me.

"There was this elder lady there, too, and I had black hair and brown eyes. That's it," I stated bluntly.

"That's at least a start. I'll see you around." With that, he stood up and faced something approaching the two of us. Whoever was approaching recognized the man in front of me, or so it seemed, for they hit a dead run to reach us. Once closer, I realized that it was Ed.

"Envy? What are you doing here? Leave her alone," Ed demanded as he came to a stop.

"I was just visiting with an old friend. Relax, pipsqueak," shot back Envy.

"What?" Ed questioned. Envy's comment had caught him by complete surprise. He looked at me for an explanation, but to no avail. My eyes mirrored his confusion as I tried to sort out the situation.

"Goodbye. See you soon, Nicole," Envy called as he quickly sprinted away. Ed soon after occupied the vacant seat left by Envy.

"What did he mean by old friend? Is there something you're leaving out, Nicole?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not completely sure, but I can tell you one thing for sure though. I'm completely lost. I might have known him, but I don't even remember it."

"Huh? How can you not remember something like that?"

"Ed, I don't remember any of my past, and it's not like it simply faded away. There's something more to it then that. I just know what it is. I have no memories of my childhood, not even glimpses. They're just not there. It's like there's a huge void in my head and it just doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, I see. Do you remember anything about him?"

"Who? Oh, that guy, sorry. The only thing I can come up with is this dream I had the other night. It felt real. It was like, I guess you could say, a lost memory. There was this lady taking care of me and she called him my friend."

"Ok."

"His name was Envy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. I think I remember the lady's name. It was . . . man, I had it. It was right there . . . I swear."

"That's ok. We should start heading back, anyway. It's getting late." The two of you headed back to the Tringham's place without another word.

As we entered the house, I spotted Al at the door to the guestroom. "What took so long brother? Where have been? It's really late, almost midnight."

"Sorry, Al. We ran into a bit of trouble," Ed told Al as we entered the room.

"What type of trouble?"

"Envy."

"Envy? What was he doing there?"

"Never mind, Al. Ed and I need to get some sleep. We all have that mission to attend to tomorrow. Goodnight," I cut in. With that, I closed the door before he could say another word.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**

P.S. I was thinking of changing my point of view from second person to first person, but I wasn't sure. Let me know what you think of that idea. (Thank to those who shared their opinions. The story point of view has been completely modified.)


	7. Red Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. although, I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red Water**

Early the next morning, everyone was sitting around the dining table eating breakfast. "Dante," I whispered to myself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

Last night, I had more memories return. The lady's name was Dante. I remembered that when I was a child, at least from when I could first truly comprehend until I was around five, I only knew and communicated with three people, Envy, Dante, and Greed, each had their own purpose in my young life: Envy was my best friend and babysitter, Dante was like a mother to me and Greed was just an occasional acquaintance.

"Nicole, are you ok? You seem out of it this morning."

"I'm fine, Al," I said just as I hid behind my façade.

"Hey, Russell. You said that cave is near where you used to work, right?" Ed said. The rumor had spread through the town about the red water and it was centered around a certain cave near the old laboratory

"Yeah, I'll show it to you guys," Russell told Ed. Russell had yet to make eye contact or at the very least look at me since yesterday's incident.

After breakfast, Ed, Al, Russell, Fletcher and I headed to the cave. Once there, Russell and Fletcher left not wanting to get caught in any more problems with the red water.

"Hey, Nicole, why don't you just head back with Russell and Fletcher."

"Ed, I am a strong alchemist. I'm not some baby. I can take care of myself. So, stop stalling and let's go," I said plainly while waving goodbye to Russell and Fletcher, while leading the Elrics into the cave.

"Are you sure? It might get dangerous."

"Yes, Al. I'm positive," I stated expressionless. The boys followed me through the cave into a circular chamber with no other exit except the one we entered from.

"Where is this red water?" Ed spoke impatiently.

"I don't know, brother."

"I have a feeling that the rumors were just that, rumors," I said.

"This was just a waste of time," Ed said and turned to head out.

"Something's not right," I said as I spotted something moving in the shadows, "I think it's a trap. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, guys."

"Alright. Brother, did you see that?"

"See what, Al?"

"There's something moving over there," Al said getting into a fighting stance. I scanned the darkness seeing nothing, but I had this feeling that something was bound to happen and soon.

Next thing I knew, everything was happening so fast. Gluttony came bounding out of the darkness at the three of us. "Watch out!" I yelled as I sent out my shield between us and the oncoming homunculus. He rammed into the sparkling mass and stumbled backwards slightly confused and dazed.

"So, this is her?" Lust asked as she walked into view. At the same moment, I retracted my shield, and I noticed an Ouroboros tattoo similar to that of Envy's on her upper chest.

"Yup, that's the girl," Envy stared at me as he leaned on the wall directly next to the exit behind us.

"I'm impressed. You're quite smart, Nicole. I have to admit you caught this trap quite well," Lust commented.

"What's going on here?" Ed asked impatiently.

"We're just checking up on her. That's all," Envy said casually.

"Why? Tell me, Lust. Why me?" I asked.

"Nicole, how did you know her name?"

"I don't know, Al. Now, will somebody, please, tell me what the heck is going on here?" I calmly replied.

"Envy just told you. We're simply checking up on you," Lust said.

"Can I eat her, Lust?" Gluttony begged.

"No, Gluttony, she is not to be touched. You are not to harm her," Lust told the hungry creature.

"Hey, I asked you a question," I told the homunculi as they started to head to the cave entrance.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait," Lust said as she headed out with Gluttony on her heals.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You'll just have to find out later. We'll be leaving now, master's orders," Envy said turning to follow the two already retreating homunculi.

"I don't care what Dante told you. Tell me what's going on," I calmly told Envy.

"Bye." He smirked as he disappeared. "And, Nicole, you were right. There is no red water."

I stood there dazed as they disappeared and were gone. Ed and Al stood there staring at me in disbelief.

"You're eyes. They're pink," was all Ed could manage to say and Al was speechless.

"Oh, well, uh. We should start heading back," I said trying to change the topic. After the three of us finally exited the cave, Ed spoke up.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I was too confused and overwhelmed to even attempt to sort out everything.

"What happened back there?" Apparently, Ed and I were on the same page.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied evenly.

"There is something you're not telling us. I can see it," Ed said.

"No, there isn't," I replied and headed off.

"Yes, there is. Don't lie," Ed retorted.

"Fine, maybe there is, but it's none of your business."

"If it involves what just happened back there, then it does."

I then hurried ahead of them trying to avoid Ed's prying.

"Brother, maybe you should leave her be."

"No, Al. There's something she's not telling us and it's important."

Later that day after dinner, I retired to the guestroom and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard the sound of footsteps and armor moving closer. So, I closed your eyes only to hear the door close and someone sit down on Ed's bed. Turning your head, you met Ed's eyes staring at me from across the room.

"What?" I asked bored.

"Explain."

"No," I said simply.

"Nicole, please," Al begged.

"Why?"

"We need to know," Ed said.

"No, you don't."

"Nicole." Ed was serious.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell us what's going on."

"What's going on with what?"

"You know what." He just wasn't going to give.

"Sorry, but I don't think I do." I wasn't budging either.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ed said frustrated. Al was just simply watching this exchange of words.

"Good, then leave."

"We share this room."

"Then I'm leaving. I'm not putting up with this," I said coldly.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're cold, quiet, and distant."

"So."

"You weren't yesterday."

"So."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Nice try, Ed."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're trying to get me to open up. It's not that easy."

"Fine. Then explain."

"No."

"Come on, please, Nicole," Al begged.

"We've been through this before. No," I replied quickly. Al had caught me by surprise, and neither brother was willing to leave and just give up. _Leave me alone. Man, I wish Roy was here. That would shut you up. Wait; do I actually want to be near Roy? . . . . Yep. Now, that's a scary thought._ You shuddered at your own thoughts.

"Hello, Nicole." Ed had removed himself from the bed and was now waving his hand in front of your face.

"Huh."

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"Fine," I sighed sitting up, "What do you want to know?"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did the homunculi know you?"

"I don't have the faintest idea."

"The barrier thing, what was that about?"

"I have no clue." Ed was getting nowhere.

"Is there anything you're not telling us?"

"I do remember some things from my past. I'm remembering more and more daily. Other than that I can't think of anything." Ed seemed to contemplate my answer. "We need to be heading back to Central soon and I have to report in to Roy." With that said, I rushed out of the room and into the living room.

"Hey, Fletcher. Is it alright if I use the phone to call my brother?" I asked completely ignoring his older brother.

"Sure."

"Thanks." I grabbed the phone and dialed Central Head Quarters.

"Hello, Central Head Quarters Operator Service. How may I help you?"

You quickly scanned the room to see only the presents of Russell and Fletcher. "BlueRose to Flame. Outside line."

"Password, please, BlueRose."

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**

P.S. I was thinking of changing my point of view from second person to first person, but I wasn't sure. Let me know what you think of that idea. (Point of view has been changed. Thank you to all how gave their opinions.)


	8. Returning To Central

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

**And now. . . I present Chapter 7. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Returning to Central**

Arising early the day of my departure, my awoke, packed and attended breakfast with everyone.

"Stop by sometime soon, and good luck," Russell said as Ed, Al and I boarded the train.

Ed had obtained a bad mood due to the fact he would soon be reporting in to Roy. I was still assessing what had happened back at the cave, but were too frustrated, and in need of a serious distraction.

"Do you guys mind if I mess with Roy?," I asked as the master plan began to form in my mind.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering," I replied. Arrival in Central came quickly with my thoughts preoccupied and my much need peaceful nap.

"Roy said someone would be waiting here for us," I informed Ed and Al.

I looked around and saw our escorts. Yes, escort**s**, plural. There were two there to pick us up. Once one of them saw us that was exactly what he did, literally.

"Major, put me down now!" I said sharply.

"Sorry, Miss."

"That's alright, Armstrong."

"It's good to see you all in central," Armstrong said as I walked over to a figure dressed in a blue army uniform sleeping on the bench.

"Two escorts. Does my brother really not trust us that much?"

"Well, Miss Mustang . . ."

"I told you to call me Nicole," I cut him off.

"With the current situation your brother thought this would be best."

"What situation?" Ed asked as I looked at the sleeping person recognizing it was one of your brother's subordinates and then smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say."

"May I, please?" I begged as I motioned to the sleeping figure.

"Of course," Armstrong replied.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc! What do you think you're doing? Get up!" I yelled in the best impression of Roy I could do.

"I . . . I'm sorry, sir." Havoc stumbled into attention as Ed, Al, Armstrong and I started to laugh.

"Nice," Ed said through his laughter.

"Thanks," I replied attempting to halt my laughter, but to no avail.

"That's horrible, Nicole. I look like such a fool." Havoc pouted.

"So. First of all, be glad it was me and not Roy and second, you weren't paying attention. Might I remind you I have the joyous opportunity of meeting with my beloved brother." I told him, sarcasm filling the last line.

"OK, what did he do this time and what's the prank?" Havoc asked.

"It just so happened we ran into Russel. He was conveniently waiting for us at the train station. I wonder how _that_ happened? As for the prank, you'll just have to wait and see." I smiled innocently as I headed off towards headquarters. The rest of the group hurried to keep with my pace.

When we arrived at the offices, I noticed Riza's desk was empty. "Hey, Fuery."

"Huh?"

"Where's Riza?"

"Out to lunch. She and the colonel haven't returned yet."

"Thanks," I smiled heading to Roy's office.

"Hey, FullMetal, you might wanna watch out! The colonel won't be in a good mood once he sees whatever Nicole's up to. So, I suggest you steer clear of that mess," Havoc told Ed as he took a seat at his desk. Ed and Al then found themselves seats while Armstrong retreated from the area. Hearing Breda chuckle, I quickly looked back and saw everyone had removed themselves from the immediate vicinity, so that they would not be accused of being an accomplice.

I used my keys and opened the door to his office. You'd think by now he would have taken these away from me or at least changed the locks. I made a b-line to his desk. Crossing your fingers and hoping that he had left his gloves behind, I opened the top left drawer. This has got to be my lucky day. Taking the gloves from the drawer, you closed it back up, then left a message on his desk: "PAYBACK." Roy and Riza's voices traveled into the office as they returned. Quickly, and quietly I exited the office, intentionally leaving the door open, and made my way across the room completely unseen. While Roy and Riza were still getting settled, I sprinted to the washroom and heavily soaked Roy's gloves.

By the time I got back to the office, I could hear my brother about to enter his own office. His footsteps paused momentarily, "Havoc, have you seen Nicole?"

"She came in with the Elrics, why?" Havoc replied.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Roy," I said walking into the room with the gloves hidden behind my back. Without a response, he turned around and headed into his office.

A few minutes later, he reappeared, "Has anyone seen my gloves?," only to see everyone shake their heads no. Of course, no one knew where they were at. I had them in my hands after all. Roy retreated back into his office confused. "FullMetal. I want your report." Groaning Ed followed him into the office.

"Hey, Riza," I called while I was showing her the sopping wet gloves, a look of disbelief appeared on her face. Before I entered the office, I safely hid the gloves behind my back again.

As soon as you entered, Roy stopped mid-sentence and glared at me. "Where are they?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Where are what, brother dear?" I questioned extremely sweetly.

"Don't give me that, you know what," he said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, you mean these," I smiled, holding the gloves up in front of me. "Yeah, oops, sorry. They kinda got wet."

"Hand them over," Roy stated.

Dropping then in his hands, he became wide-eyed and murderous. "Thank you for my gloves back," Roy said venomously.

"You're very welcome," I replied happily.

Out of the corner of my eye, Ed looked as though he has having problems trying not to laugh. "There was no red water, Colonel. It was a dead end," Ed told Roy, finally reporting in.

"I see. Well, you have today and tomorrow off, FullMetal. The next day you'd better be here by noon and no later. You are dismissed." Ed and Al turned and left. I attempted to follow them out only to here Roy yell, "Stay in the office, Nicole."

Saying my good-byes to Ed and Al, I walked over to Riza's desk pulling up a chair for myself.

* * *

**I would like to have at least 1 or 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. Any review is greatly appreciated, whether it be good or bad. I could be two words, two sentences, or even two pages, if doesn't matter. I love reading any and all reviews you readers give me. So, please review. **

**Thanks and Until Next Time,**

**Edme**

**PS. To my friend, you know who you are, I did put in Major Armstrong in. Hope you liked it! :-)**


	9. Central

**Sorry for the long wait, I had some issues to work out.**

**Any how. . . I now present chapter 8! Ta dah!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Central**

"Hey, Riza. What have I missed?"

"Not much, but I've missed having another woman in the office, Nicole."

"Sorry, I wish I could have stayed, but orders are orders."

"True."

"So, how was the lunch date with my brother?"

"It wasn't a date," she said plainly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Did you have lunch with him?

"Yes."

"Then, who all was there?"

"Just the colonel and I."

"Then it was a date."

"Why do you say that?"

"He left his gloves behind. The only time he doesn't carry those stupid things around is when there is a formal event or he is on a date, whether the girl knows it or not." Riza slightly blush at this. I had known for a while now that she liked him and he liked her, but both were too stubborn to do anything about it.

"How is the mission so far?"

"Oh, just wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Explain."

"We were in Xenotime checking up on the progress of the red water."

"Russell?"

"Yup. Well, he's afraid of me, now. . . So, I guess that's a good thing, and there wasn't a single drop of red water anywhere. So, anything else new around here?"

"Havoc has a new girlfriend."

"You do?" I said turning to smile at Havoc.

"Sure, do," he replied.

"What's here name?"

"Sarah."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"The park."

"How?"

"Will you stop with the questions?"

"Just one more, please," I begged.

"Fine."

"Where does she work?"

"The flower shop."

"I think I know her. If she's who I think she is, she's a good girl for you, and if I remember correctly, she's one of the few girls that hates Roy."

"Yup, she can't stand him, and says he's a jerk. So far she's really nice." Everyone in the office erupted in laughter. Considering that Roy was always stealing Havoc's girl, this was a wonderful thing to hear. He might actually get to keep this one.

"How's Black Hayate?" I asked Riza.

"Good. Are you all right? You seem a bit out of it. You don't normally interrogate us like this," Riza replied.

"I'm lost, right now. Memories from my childhood that I never knew existed are showing up in my dreams."

"Did you tell Roy?"

"No way, and you'd better not tell him either."

"Ok. I get it."

"There are some other weird things happening, too. I'm just trying to understand all of it. With every thing happening so suddenly, I'm not sure I get any of it."

"Good luck. If you need any help you know I'm always here."

"Yeah, thanks Riza. Hey, Hughes works in investigations, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking about paying him a visit."

"And? I know there's more to it than that."

"I want to see if he can find anything of my birth or adoption records."

"He should be able to, but I don't think the colonel would approve of this."

"Whoa, hold on a sec. Who ever said Roy was going to find out about any of this?" Riza simply shook her head at my antics.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interest now?"

"The dreams."

"I see."

"I'll let you get back to your work, and I'm gonna go see if Colonel 'Know-It-All' will let me go see Hughes."

"Good luck," Riza said as I headed for Roy's office.

I opened the door, peaked in. "Hey, Roy, I'm gonna go see Hughes, okay?"

"That's fine. Just come back here when you're done," he replied.

I walked down one long hallway after another until I reached Hughes office, and knocked.

"Come-in," sounded Hughes voice from the other side of the door. Walking into his office, I took a seat directly in front of his desk.

"Hey, Hughes."

"Good to see you're back in town. Elicia has grown so much since you left. Look!" Hughes handed me thick stack of photos.

"How's everything going?" I asked as I humored Hughes and his obsession with his daughter by looking at the photos.

"Good. How about you? You look a little distracted."

"Is it really that obvious? You're the second person to say something."

Hughes nodded

"Oh, well, um, I kinda. . . would like you to do me a favor. . . Please."

"Why, what's up?"

"Could you look up some papers for me?"

"Which ones?"

"My birth certificate, adoption papers and anything else like that."

"Are you sure? What does Roy think about this?"

"Yes, I'm positive," I sighed, "Roy doesn't know and I don't plan on him knowing about this either."

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I've been having dreams about a little girl. They feel like they're my memories but they just don't make any sense."

"Alright, I'll look into it," Hughes replied understandingly.

"I don't need them in a hurry or anything. I just wanna know. See you around Hughes," I said as I left his office with a wave over my shoulder and headed back to Roy's section of the building. I walked into the subordinates' office and sat down on the bench.

"What was with the double escort earlier?" I asked to no one in particular.

"There were some pranks calls that had your brother worried," Riza said.

"Nice, the normal over protective, older brother overreaction."

"They think they're actually might be someone behind them rather than just normal pranksters," Riza said, "There is no need to worry though."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they're dark blue. So, don't give me that dumb act. I know it means you're worried."

"Oh, right. Any idea who's behind them?"

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't be telling her this. The colonel specifically ordered us to not tell her or FullMetal," Falman cut in.

"I don't care what the colonel says. She deserves to know. They said she was mentioned on one of the calls. She could be in danger," Riza said.

"Thanks, Riza. I appreciate you telling me, but if it's gonna get you in trouble, don't worry about it."

Roy then entered the office. "Let's go," he said turning to me. The two of us went home and ate a comfortably silent dinner, after which Roy initiated the conversation. "What happened on the mission?" he asked.

"A lot of weird things. Here, I'll show you. I think it would be easier on the both of us." I placed my elbow on the table with my hand open. Roy followed the same motion and then grabbed my hand. If anyone had seen it, it would've looked as if the two of us were about to arm wrestle.

I allowed my eyes to turn slightly pink, and then, the both of us closed our eyes. I felt like I was falling backwards until my feet swung underneath me and hit the ground. Roy was standing next to me as we watched the scene playing out in front of us, my dream from the train ride. Once finished, I guided my memory to the night I had met Envy and it appeared just as the dream had. After that, I move on to the dream directly after the encounter and finished it off with the cave scene.

Concentrating on the present, I felt the falling sensation until the room returned around me. Releasing Roy's hand, I open my eyes, letting them return their original blue.

"Whoa," he muttered.

"Like I said, we had a bit of a run-in with the homunculi."

"That's more than just a run-in. Are you sure they're homunculi?"

"I'm almost positive. They kept acting like they knew me. I'm beginning to wonder if this has something to do with my missing memories?"

"Missing memories?"

"I don't remember my past before Central," I said as though it was obvious.

"Right," He nodded in remembrance. "Let's turn in for the night. We both have the day off tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, brother," I replied as I headed off to my room.

What's going on? Why does everyone seem to know more about me than I do? What's with the homunculi, if that's what they are? If not then what are they? These questions clouded my mind as I drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

**Please review. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Thanks, **

**Edme**


	10. Day Off

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry I haven't added anything in a while, but anyways here is chapter 9.**

* * *

**Chapter: Day Off**

Walking outside, I felt the early morning air rush across my face. Roy followed behind me out the door of the house. He was out of uniform with the day off.

"Why did you take the day off?" I asked as I walked to the sidewalk.

"The Fuhrer told me I had to stay with you," he replied as he tailed close behind.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to the library there's something I need to look up."

"Alright, and what would that be?"

"Stuff."

"Nicole," he groaned.

"Yes ,Roy." I deviously smiled.

"Never mind," he stated as he followed me down the sidewalk.

Soon, we reached town and people began to wave to the two of us with the occasional girl or two flirting with Roy.

"Stick with Riza. She's good for you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"There is nothing between the lieutenant and me."

"Well, if there isn't then explain the lunch date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Right, just keep telling yourself that."

"How did you even find out?"

"Riza."

Before he could say another word, we were at the state library.

Entering, I walked right in. Roy presented his watch and told them I was with him.

"Why is it I always have to show my watch?"

"'Cause you're lucky," I said heading through the aisles of the library. I stopped when I found a book on symbols and their meanings and pulled it from the shelf. Then I found the legal section and pulled a book on the forbidden rules of alchemy and the boundaries of alchemist with detailed explanations. Roy trailed behind me the entire time without a single word, just simply looking at the books I grabbed.

I then walked up to one of the library clerks. "Hey Sheska."

"Good morning, Nicole. Hello there, Colonel Mustang. What can I do for you?"

"I need a quiet place to study," I said.

"Of course," she said as she led me to a study. She then left.

"What is this?" Roy asked looking at the books.

"I need to figure out what happened on the mission. It's bugging me. Here take this and look up the part on human transmutation and then homunculi," I said handing him the restriction and legal book.

"What?"

"Just do it for me, please?"

I then opened the symbol book and began searching for the ouroboros tattoo I had seen on Envy and Lust. Once I found it, I saw it had a few different meanings. It meant the cycle of death and rebirth with the dragon eating its tail, but it also had the water and fire symbol showing the unification of opposite elements. This was transmutation. I thought this over as I fingered the bracelet on my wrist. Then I quickly flipped through the book to find the flamel. It was the opposite, the continuation of life.

"Here." Roy said handing me the book open to the page on human transmutation. It was no help though. All it said was that human transmutation was forbidden and could have fatal consequences. The book said that artificial humans were called homunculi but that they had never been created and any attempts to do so were considered human transmutation. I then collected the books and went back to the main part of the library to put them away.

As I were putting them back, Roy spoke up and asked me, "What is all of this about? Explain."

"Not here. Later, I promise."

"Fine. Then let's go get lunch."

The two of us sat down at a nice diner and ordered lunch. My mind continued to travel to my research. Suddenly, the room around me faded to black and then became a room that had to be two stories tall and was filled from wall to wall with books. I was sitting at a table in the center with a stack of books in front of me.

"Hello, dear. Studying away again this morning?" An older woman said as she walked in.

"Yes, ma'am," I said proudly swinging my legs back and forth at the table.

"And what have you learned today?"

"Homunculi are fake people made by failed human tran . . . trans. . ."

"Transmutation?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Very good, Nicole."

"May I go play now?"

"Yes, you may. Envy is waiting outside for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Dante."

I ran from the room watching my black hair swing on my back in the hallway mirror before I headed down the steps and out the door, but instead of seeing the outdoors the scene around me turned black. In the darkness, a figure of pure white seemed to faintly appear.

My ears caught a strange voice that seemed all too familiar. The white figure seemed to be talking to me but I couldn't make out on word a first.

"Who are you? What are you saying?" I asked him.

This time when he spoke I could understand his words. "You shall find out all in due time, Princess." The figure then faded away before I could say anything in return.

"Nicole, Nicole!" Roy's frantic voice sounded around me in the darkness.

"Roy!" I yelled. No response.

"Come on, Nicole," Roy's voice said. It sounded close, but he was nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Everything seemed to change. I was no longer standing but lying on my right side and someone had their hand on my left upper arm shaking me.

"Is she alright?" a woman voice asked.

"What happened?" a man asked confused.

I tried to open my eyes or even move, but my body felt heavy and never budged.

"Colonel, I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?" Riza said as I heard hurried footsteps come closer.

"I don't know. We were just sitting here and she suddenly fainted. She's not responding either," Roy told her worried.

My head began to hurt like I had hit it hard and I could almost move.

"Oh, no. Have either of you been to the library today?" She asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"There was an anonymous note on your desk this morning saying that if you valued Nicole's wellbeing you'd steer clear of the library and make her forget about the incident. I don't understand what it's about."

"Something happened on that mission and I have a feeling it's about to change everything."

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"I was going to have her taken off of Elric's team, but it might be best to leave her there and just see how this plays out."

I was finally able to move and my head was throbbing. "Ugh," I groaned and sat up holding on to my head. "What happened?" I asked as Roy and Riza helped me stand.

"You fainted. Are you alright, Nicole?" Riza asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm confused."

"We need to talk. Something's going on. We're going home now. Riza, you're coming with us," Roy stated. He paid for the bill then took off towards home.

Riza then helped me to the house where Roy had already arrived and had lunch made for the three of us.

* * *

**Alright, so thank you to the few people that voted. As you can see the story point of view has been changed.**

**Thanks,**

**Edme**


	11. Dragged Into A Mess

**Here is chapter 10. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dragged Into A Mess**

The three of us, Roy, Riza and myself, were all sitting at the table and had just finished lunch. I looked to Riza and then to Roy. He was deep in thought and very serious.

"Riza said she found a letter on my desk this morning," Roy started.

"I know it said to stay away from the library." They both look at me shocked. "I heard what you guys said. At least, I heard some of it. Someone doesn't want something to happen and it involves me. I'm trying to figure out what and why."

"I found out from the guards that the man that dropped off the letter had blonde hair in a pony tail and glasses. They couldn't tell me much more and they never got his name," She informed me.

"Roy, there's something I haven't been telling you. I'm remembering things from my past, and I think that's what's going on here. Someone doesn't want me to remember something. I don't know what to do," I said.

"Don't worry. We'll get this all straightened out," he said.

"I don't want to drag you into this though brother or you, Riza."

"I want to help you, Nicole," Riza said.

"I just don't want you guys getting hurt because of me. I have a feeling my life is about to get real complicated," I told them.

"You are my sister. I'm helping you," Roy bluntly stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

They both replied, "Yes."

"Then you need to know what is going on. Let me show you then."

"What?"

"Just trust her Riza. There is a lot you don't know. Grab her hand," Roy instructed her. I then grabbed both of their hands that were outstretched on the table. Once I made sure I had their hands, I allowed myself to fall into my thoughts.

I showed them my first dream with Envy and Dante. "That's me there with the black hair and brown eyes. I'm positive." Then, I let them see the meeting with Envy followed by the meeting with Gluttony and Lust. Lastly, I brought them to the diner where the three of us had just been.

"Why are we at the diner?" asked Riza.

"Just wait and you'll see," I replied and everything turned black as the reading room and Dante appeared.

"That girl is you, right?" Roy verified.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

After the younger versio of myself ran to meet Envy, I brought everyone back to the present.

Roy sat looking pensive. "You're positive that little girl was you?"

"Yes, I'm positive, Roy."

"Wow," was all Riza could manage to say.

"I'm sorry. That was a lot to drop on you all at once," I apologized.

"That's ok. Just give me a bit to get used to it."

"I think I'm gonna go lay down," I said as I left the room to go think. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. _The Flamel is continuing life and the Ouroboros is the cycle of death and rebirth. They're exact opposites. Could it be that homunculi are artificially created by a failed human transmutation? That would be the death and rebirth, the Ouroboros. That would make sense with the water and fire symbols showing they were made from a transmutation. Teacher was always against human transmutation. She made sure I had never done anything of the sort, though she did say something about the way I did my transmutations said I had. Could that feeling I had years ago mean she had committed the taboo? Then she carries the Flamel to show she's against the creation of homunculi. So, then if someone commits the taboo and survives they earn the ability of transmuting without a circle. There must be equivalent exchange. Ed gave his arm and leg. Teacher must have given something inside her causing her to always cough up blood. Why can I transmute without a circle? What happened that I was a black haired, brown-eyed child and now I'm a blue-eyed blond? This just doesn't make sense. Something is missing. _

I lay on my bed thinking about everything, trying to comprehend it. There were so many pieces missing. It was as if I was trying to assemble a thousand-piece puzzle with only two hundred of the pieces present.

*Tink. . . Tink . . . Tink*

"Pst. . . Nicole."

"Who's there?" I said, scrambling to sit up on my bed.

"It's Envy."

"What do you want?"

"Just get out here."

"Answer me, first."

"Get out here and I will."

"Fine." I left my room, sneaking past Roy and Riza who were still chatting about the "situation" and headed outside. After I was outside, someone yanked my arm and pulled me along with them. Finally, after that was finished, I was shoved into a dark dead-end alleyway.

I could barely see. Brick walls surrounded me. My back hit the wall behind me. A tall figure walk towards me, it was impossible to see who was. The figure was closing in on me and seemed quite strong. This wasn't Envy.

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Envy," the figure said slightly annoyed.

"No, there's no way you're Envy."

"You still don't remember, do you?"

"Excuse me?" _What was he talking about? What does he mean__, "You still don't remember?"_ My eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of lighting. The person facing me had me trapped in the alley. He looked to be a young man in the military, but not someone I recognized. Suddenly the figure was covered in red colored electricity and morphed into Envy. I was so shocked my only reaction was to scream, but before I could Envy slammed his hand over my mouth. The force of his hand was enough to cause me to move backwards into the wall. A sharp pain surged through my head and my vision faded to black. _Two times in one day, what is this make Nicole pass out day? Jeez__._

I then found myself in a dark room. As soon as I open my eyes, I saw Envy leaning against the wall opposite of me.

"What was that for? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" I blurted out.

"Well, aren't we full of questions?" Lust said entering the room. She, of course, was followed by Gluttony.

"Can I eat her, Lust?"

"No," Envy rolled his eyes, and snapped at him.

"Touchy, touchy, a bit protective, huh, Envy," Lust teased.

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with," he replied

Lust then looked directly at me. "I suggest you keep this to yourself. We don't need you dragging anyone else into this. This is between you and us, no one else," Lust said, while Envy stared out the window.

"Why? Why can't they help if they want to?" I questioned.

"That's the rules. Master said so. Sorry, Nicole," Envy said not making eye contact.

"I'm not like you. She can't control me. I'm not a homunculus," I demanded, standing up and heading to get away from them. Lust's fingernails blocked my path to the door. I jump back in shock and retreated to a spot near the window.

"Just make sure no one else is in on this. Your brother and friends need to stay out," Lust said.

"No," I refused.

"I think I've made myself clear. Now, goodbye." Lust smirked as she shot her fingernails out at me. They hit slightly to my left. Attempting to dodge, I hurried backwards, only to find the wall. She then sent them out to my right side, shattering the glass and part of the wall where they had been. Quickly, I dodged sideways hoping for an escape only to find the hole in the wall. I looked behind me, finding only inches left of the room, and that I was at least three stories above the ground. Looking back into the room, Envy was watching me and glancing at the opening in the wall.

Clapping my hands together, I kneeled down and then put them to the ground. I felt the alchemic charge surged through my body and into the floor to create a small portion of the wall at the edge of the room to keep me from falling out. Before I could finish, Gluttony came running at me. I stood up in an attempt to deflect or dodge him, but my time was running out. I stepped backwards and trip over my own alchemized wall.

Everything felt as though time was slowing down. I was falling. The wind was rushing around me. Gravity was pulling me down. My heart beat in my ears.

*Thud . . . Thud*

My breath was caught in my throat and my voice caged within me. With no way to scream and no way to call out for help, I plummeted to the ground. Finally, it came. It hit me like a rock. I made contact with the ground. My lungs emptied of air, pain surged through my entire body and slowly, but surely my vision dimmed and faded to black.

* * *

**Please leave me a comment. **

**Thanks,**

**Edme**

**P.S. I hope to have the next chapter posted within the next week.**


	12. A Quick Recovery

**Thanks to all who review. I really appreciate your comments. This chapter switches point of view. It is told from Nicole's point of view rather than 2nd person.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Quick Recovery**

Muffled sounds slowly filled my ears. Sounds soon became clear and I could make out clear footsteps followed by what sounded like papers being organized on a clipboard. "Its a miracle that she survived. Actually, she's perfectly fine. There's not a scratch on her," a male voice said.

"Thank you," Roy stated.

The footsteps started again and were followed by a door closing. It sounded like Roy had sat down and sighed. The door again opened and closed and Roy stood.

"How is she colonel?" Riza asked worried.

"She's fine, not a single mark on her," he replied.

"What? Are you sure?"

"The doctor said she's perfectly fine. There's no sign that she even fell at all."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the letter?"

"I don't know."

Opening my eyes I found a highly undefined and blurry white hospital room. I was lying in the center in a hospital bed and to my left was a set of chairs and two figures standing dressed in army blue. Once my vision cleared completely, I recognized that these figures were my brother and my best friend. Roy and Riza, seeing my movement, looked at me.

Before I could respond in the least Roy exploded. "What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed. Are you insane? You fell 3 stories."

"Its not like I did it intentionally," I snapped back as I sat up carefully looked away from them at the blank white wall.

"You'd better not have or I'd kill you myself for a stunt like that," he threatened in return.

"I told you I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"What were you doing there in the first place? You're lucky Havoc saw you fall."

"I don't remember," I lied.

"You're lying." Damn, how'd he catch that?

"No, I'm not," I continued.

"Then say it to my face," he said in a tone that I could easily picture him smirking.

"No."

"Why, not?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Get out."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"I'm not telling you anything. Leave."

"No."

"Colonel, maybe it's best if you leave. I can stay here with her,"

Riza cut in.

"No, I'm staying," Roy said clearly.

"Get out and leave me alone," I said as I turned toward him with a deadly glare.

"Colonel, please leave," Riza politely asked him.

"Fine. I'm going." He turned and left the room.

"So, I felt three stories, huh," I said after Roy left.

"Yeah, and you've been out for two days."

"My mission!"

"Don't worry, Ed and Al were postponed on their trip."

"Good. Wait, why?"

"They need your help."

"What?"

"There is an outbreak of a new illness. There is no cure yet. So they need your knowledge and ability."

"Okay. Great . . . So, when can I leave here?"

"Today," Riza replied, laughing lightly. "Could you please tell me what happened, I promise I won't tell your brother."

"No, I can't. I won't. I don't need you or Roy involved," I suddenly said, as I would withdrew myself as it instantly became cold and distant.

"Why not?"

"I won't let anyone get hurt because of me, especially the people closest to me."

"What do you mean, Nicole?"

"Never mind, Riza. It's none of your concern." The room was then engulfed in an eerie silence.

"Here. I'll let you get changed." She handed me a stack of clothing and left. I changed into a blue fitted t-shirt that was the same color as the military uniform along with a pair of low rise faded black jeans.

"I'm changed." I informed her so that she could reenter the room. Once in, she sat next to me and handed me a hair tie and a brush. Quickly, I fixed my hair into a low pony tail. From there, Riza and I headed out into the waiting room.

"Good to see you're alright," Havoc said seated in a chair against the far wall. Next to him was Roy, who had his blank mask of expression to hide his annoyance, though I saw right through it.

"Oh yeah, thanks Havoc."

"For what?"

"Getting me after I fell."

"Oh, right, no problem."

Roy still hand not made any slight movement to acknowledge my presence in the room.

"Still mad I got hurt?" I asked him.

"No," he replied forwardly.

"Then what has you miffed?"

"You."

"What about me? Specifics might help," I snapped at him.

"Your attitude, your stubbornness and the fact that you left without telling me."

"You're my brother, not my babysitter, not my parent. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.'

"We wanted to talk with you and we couldn't find you," Riza said.

"And then I hear Havoc found you, after you fell three stories," Roy said clearly annoyed.

"I told you. It's not my fault. Leave it be," I calmly replied.

"Fine," he stated concluding the conversation.

After a short pause, Riza spoke up. "We all need to get back to the office. There's lots of paper work that needs to be done." With a groan, Roy stood up and walked out the door as Riza, Havoc and I followed behind him.

Once back at the office, Roy, Riza and Havoc went to work at their desks. I pulled up a chair at Roy's to help him with his large stack of paper work. I swear he saved some of that paperwork just so he could make me do it. As I reached for the first sheet in the stack, a loud knock filled the room.

"Come in," Roy said as Hughes entered.

"Hey, heard you guys were back. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied flatly.

"Then you are coming with me. We're going to my house. You'll get to see my darling daughter, Elicia. Look at her isn't she the cutest thing," Hughes said pulling out the photos.

"Yeah, I think I can wait to see her," I giggled nervously pushing the photos away from me.

"Ok, let's go. See you later, Roy," Hughes said pulling me out the door by my arm.

AS soon as we reached his house, I was greeted by Gracia. "Hello, Nicole. It's nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine and it is nice to see you too, Ms. Gracia."

"Elicia is out back. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

"Thanks," I smiled and headed out to see the little girl.

"Sissy!" Elicia screamed as she turned and ran towards me.

"Hey, Elicia. How are you?" I asked picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Great!" She begged to be put down, and just as her feet were on the ground she grabbed my hand and pulled me along after her where I met up with Ed and Al.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey Nicole, are you alright? We heard you fell," Al said concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine," I smiled.

"You fell three stories. There's no way you're perfectly fine. That is impossible," Ed snapped.

"I think you'd better check your definition of impossible because that's what happened," I said beginning to play with Elicia, "I know I fell three stories. I felt it. I remember it. It was right after I was talking, well, more like arguing with Lust and Envy. . . Oops!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, but it was already too late the words had slipped out. "Elicia, why don't you go wash up? I'm sure dinner will be ready soon," I told the little girl. She nodded her head response and ran inside.

"Do you know what they are or what they can do?" Ed said in a bit of a panic.

"I know that there homunculi and I realized that Envy morphs and Lust can expand her nails when they tried to attack me."

"This is just getting better by the minute," Ed groaned.

"What your mission bothering you? Stop acting like a crybaby. Trust me it could have been worse."

"How so?" Ed snapped.

"It could've been Roy. So, I suggest you be happy." I could see he was getting annoyed with me, but luckily I was saved by Hughes calling us in for dinner.

Early the next day, I met Ed and Al at the train station. We were to be departing for a small little town. We were told it was a nice little area with very kind and hospitable people.

* * *

**Please review. I would like to know your opinion on the story being told in this point of view rather than the on I orrigionally started in.**

**Thanks,**

**Edme**


	13. Arrival in Grenville

**I appologise for not posting in a while and also for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Arrival in Grenville**

With the mission file hidden in my backpack, I rested on the train that was headed out to a town in the middle of nowhere. Ed was seated next to me with Al across the way. This was going to be one of the worst missions ever. First of all, we were going to be in the middle of nowhere and second, I had to use healing alchemy, which is definitely not my favorite. It's so boring! Plus, I hadn't performed in years.

Arriving at the station, Ed, Al and I exited the train. We were met by a man in his late twenties. "Hello, young lady," he addressed me, "You must be Miss Mustang. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is nice to meet you," I replied, "Please call me Nicole. I presume you are the person that was sent for us."

"Yes, I was sent here by Doctor Joshua to bring you and your escorts to Grenville. I'm his assistant, Coran. I was told that you were here with a state alchemist."

"This is the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," I said, motioning to Ed and then to Al, "and his brother, Alphonse."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking Ed and Al's hands, "if we are to reach the city. By nightfall, we should be on our way."

With Coran, leading us, Ed, Al and I headed to Grenville. I walked alongside Coran as Ed and Al followed behind us. I could hear them talking, but did not take the time to figure out what they were saying.

"Please take no offense to this, but are you sure you can help? You're what, twelve?"

"I'm sixteen and I will do all I can."

"Alright."

Just as the sun was setting, the city looked to be about another half an hour walk away. We were all exhausted, tired and hungry.

"Are you and Doctor Joshua alchemists?"

"No, he is but I am not."

"I see." I would need to see how much they had discovered, and what all they had tried. Finally we reached the town. It was a small town. There couldn't have been more than five hundred people.

Coran brought us to one of the larger buildings in town, although it was only about the size of a two-story house. "This is our hospital. Both the doctor and I live here. There are two guest rooms in the living quarters where you will all be staying." He then led us into the building. Giving us a brief tour, Coran explained to us a little bit about the town. There was very little information to be gained but enough to understand how the town functioned. They needed every member and each person had their own place. Even short one person, the town would suffer. According to what I had heard of the illness that was being passed around, if it wasn't stop soon the town slowly deteriorate into nothing. Now I understood why the state was notified about illness. If it had spread outside of the city, who knows what damage it would cause.

We shared a nice dinner and were shown to our rooms. I set my things where I needed and scanned, one last time, through the mission papers before I stored them away in my backpack once again and turned in for the night.

* * *

**As always, please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome. Negative or positive, it doesn't matter. Any review is helpful. I'd love to hear any suggestions or ideas too. **

**Thanks,**

**Edme**


	14. Unusual Illness

**Ever had that momet when you do something stupid? Well, I accidently threw my notebook away when I was cleaning thinking I had typed everything up. WRONG. So the 3 or 4 chapters I was working on all went poof, but here is the next one. Hope you enjoy and as always, please review it's always nice to see any type of review. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unusual Illness**

Shortly after sunrise, I awoke quietly and exited the guestroom. Walking around the building, I found Coran preparing breakfast, where he offered for me to join him. While eating, Coran and I conversed lightly.

"Once we're finished, Doctor Joshua instructed me to show you the patient's. He will meet up with you later today," Coran said, cleaning his dishes. Following his actions, I did the same.

He then led me to the infirmary. Entering the door, I stood in shock. The site was almost unbearable. Each cot was filled. The patients on the cots looked great and rock-hard. They had turned to stone or were in the process of doing so. These people were turning into concrete figures. "This is what's happening to them? Do all of these people have the disease?" I asked him.

"Yes, the only thing we have been able to do is slow it down," Coran replied.

I walked up to one of the patients near me to get a better look at the symptoms.

"I've never seen anything like this before," I commented to myself.

"Please be careful. If you press your hand on the patient, it may be fatal to them, miss," a kind male voice, which I had not heard before, said.

"I understand," I replied, looking at a black haired man with chocolate brown eyes that looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Are you this man's family?" he asked.

"No, I am Nicole Mustang. I am here to assist Doctor Joshua and Coran in their work," I informed the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. I look forward to working with you," he said to me and then dismissed Coran. "Would you please come with me?"

I followed the man further into the infirmary.

"I would like you to see this," he said stopping in front of the patient. The patient was completely rock-solid and a light gray in color. The two of us watch as the man's skin darkened and cracked. In a matter of seconds, the light gray turned almost a brownish black and the figure of the man cracked into a thousand tiny little pieces that look like they were barely holding together.

Suddenly, I felt Doctor Joshua grabbed me and quickly turned me to face away from the patient. From behind me, I heard something that sounded like an explosion. Once Doctor Joshua released me, I turned around to see a pile of ash and a cloud of dust. There was no man last. I stood, mouth agape, at the empty dusty cot. The man had just died and I did not know what to say.

"Almost everyone in town has contracted the disease. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I can show you what I have discovered so far," the doctor said exiting the room, "By the way, there is no need for formalities. Just call me Josh."

When he walked back into the room something red glinted on his hand. As he came close to me, I developed an odd headache and the closer he came the more severe it got. I stepped a bit away from him, as I did, so the pressure lightened slightly. I looked and saw a silver ring with a reddish pink gem on it. Josh stepped closer to the patient. I watched him begin and alchemic transmutation. I felt my body weakened my strength drain. Lowering myself to the floor, I felt weak and lightheaded. As he began to perform the alchemy, my world began to spin and a white figure stood in front of me. Closing my eyes, the figure more distinct, and was still standing before me. That was there was the figure and myself. Everything else was as dark as a pitch black night.

"It won't be long now," the figure spoke.

"What won't be long now?" I asked him.

"You will see, all in due time," he replied.

"Who are you? Please tell me your name."

"All in due time, all in due time," he repeated as he faded away.I then opened my eyes to see Joshua in the fading light of the finished transmutation.

"Are you all right?" Josh asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just little lightheaded. That's all," I replied.

"Please wait here moment," Josh said as he disappeared into another room. He returned, gently helped me to stand and handed me a glass. "Here, drink this. You seem a bit tired. I suggest you get some rest," he told me, "After you are feeling better, you and your escorts are free to use any of our resources."

"Thank you," I replied accepting the glass. He escorted me up to my room and once he saw I was inside he returned to his patients.

I close a door and placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed. Then walking across the room, I seated myself at a small table next to the window. Folding my arms on the table top, I voided my mind of any thought. Resting my head upon my arms, I allowed myself to fade in and out of consciousness. I felt too exhausted to stay awake, but to confused and alert to fall asleep.

A few minutes of silence passed by and I could make out voices and footsteps in the hallway. "Brother, wait! You can't just go barging into her room. She might be sleeping. Maybe you should go and eat breakfast first."

"Fine," Ed's voice sounded through the door.

As their footsteps retreated, I let out a sigh. Ed was most definitely stubborn. If he was determined to do something, he would not give up. Luckily, I was saved by Al. For some reason, Ed was mad at me and I did not know why. In fact, at the current moment, I did not want to know anything. I just sat there for a moment on, and. It was not worth the time and energy to walk downstairs for I knew Josh would just send me right back up here. So, what was I to do?

The only thing left to do at the moment for me was to attempt to solve the problem of my mission. This disease was unique. It turned people disown slowly until they were completely concrete and then exploded into dust. As soon as I started to concentrate, something would distract me. The only thing I could think of doing was sinking into my own world.

Finally, I relaxed as I felt like I was freefalling forward. The air circled around me and my legs swung lightly underneath me as I gently landed in an expensive hall. It looked as though it belonged to royalty in the medieval times. A brilliant, large wooden double door, that was at least 10 foot wide, stood shut before me. It stretched over four times my height and was filled with intricate carvings and designs. The frame itself was at least a foot thick, and it was right up against a large white wall. As I walked to the door, my feet clicked against the tile floor. Turning around, I was met with a black walled area with a fully tiled floor. The pattern in the floor resembled a huge transmutation circle. Alchemy was the basis of my life. Everything revolved around it. Smiling, I turned back to the door. Placing a hand on each part of the door, I lightly push the doors. The doors swung open to reveal a massive library with books encircling the room, except for a grand window that was as large as the door. Walking to look out the window, I heard the doors slam shut behind me and the locking engage. There was nothing outside the window, but pure darkness.

Then putting them back to the window, I admired them numerous piles of books before me. This was my happy place, my escape from the world. This was my world. With my power to dip in the memories, I had created a small little world that I kept all to myself. These books help everything I had ever read, learned, experienced or new. In a way, it is my mind. A wooden chair and a table rested in the center of the room and they were beautiful platforms for each level and a ladder leading from one level to the next. Walk around the room, I ran my hand across the books smiling at my knowledge and all that I had accomplished.

Suddenly, everything started to shake like an earthquake. Books were falling everywhere. With everything nodding and shaking, I could not stay standing. Tripping over a book, I felt that I did not stop at the floor. In fact, I fell right through it. I just kept on falling. I close my eyes and braced for the unknown.


	15. Secrets

**Here is my next chapter.**

**I don't own anything but my characters and the places I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secrets**

Subconsciously, my body stood and threw my right arm in attempt to punch whoever had been so _gracious_ as to drag me from my world. It had become a natural reaction. One too many time, my brother had shaken me from that world. In reaction, my body had found it natural to punch whoever was idiotic enough to disturb me.

Something strong and solid wrapped around my wrist stopping the punch. It felt almost like clothed mechanics. Oh crap! Automail!

I slowly opened my eyes only to find the world was slightly spinning. I crashed backwards into my chair and placed a hand to my, now, aching head. Groaning at the pain as my vision adjusted, I waited patiently for the sudden transition from my world to reality to settle in.

Once I realized exactly what was going on, I yanked my arm from Ed's grip and quickly apologized. He had been the one to so wonderfully decide to wake me from my state. By the look of it, he had just barely escaped being hit square in the jaw with my fist.

"What do you want, Elric?" I growled at him rubbing my now sore wrist.

I could see he was fuming, clearly infuriated, but it could not have been only the punch. There had to be something more triggering his anger. I calmed down and stared at him blankly, finally relieved from the agony of having to switch worlds without preparation. Suddenly, as I had been waiting for him to do, he exploded.

"YOU'RE A HEALING ALCHEMIST! I thought you said you could fight. You probably don't even know how to fight."

I smirked and stared directly at him almost as though I was challenging him, which in a way I sort of was. "Then spar me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Spar me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not touching you."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"I am not."

"Then spar me," I smirked taunting him.

"No way. I'm not losing my pocket watch."

"Oh, so you're scared of my brother. Who said he would ever find out?" I began leading him out of the room, down the stairs and to the library Josh had informed me of. Hearing no reply, I occasionally stopped or turned to make sure Ed was still there, trailing me. Oddly, he followed me all the way to the study. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

"You're a healing alchemist. You can't fight."

Oh, so he was still stuck on that, wonderful! "Will you shut up already? Look spar me if you don't believe me. I can perform healing alchemy, but it isn't my favorite."

"Then what type of alchemy do you do?"

"Any, all. I like some more than others."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can do all types of alchemy. I don't have a specialty." I rolled my eyes trying to make my explanation as simplistic as possible.

"Hey, where's Al?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

"He went out."

"Ok… since you are here you have to help me," I concluded in a matter of fact tone. I began searching through the books looking for anything that might be useful. I waved over my shoulder to signal to Ed to shut the door. As I heard him close it, I turned and faced him. "I'll make you a deal. You help me get this annoying mission over with and I'll help you."

"How? There's nothing you can help me with," Ed replied.

"Oh? What about a said 'philosopher's stone? Hmm?" I smirked, taking a seat.

That seemed to have completely captured his attention as shock flooded his features to the point he nearly fell into a chair.

"How did you know about that?"

"I just do." I stated calmly.

"Tell me how you know about that," Ed was starting to raise his voice.

"Will you be quiet? Do you want Josh coming in here?"

"No… how do you know?" he replied returning his voice to a more hushed tone, a little quieter than normal.

"Do I need to remind you of my brother?"

"No!... The colonel wouldn't tell you." I had meant my statement as a threat rather than my source of information, but apparently that had not gone as planned.

"True, he wouldn't," I said sliding some books from their places on the shelves heading to take a seat in the chair across from Ed. I had to watch what I said and carefully. I had already made one mistake and I did not have room enough to error and make another one.

"I doubt anyone else knows that you want to get your hands on the stone," I replied emotionally. When he did not reply, I knew I had to act and quickly before all sense of the idea of trust I had earned from him would be completely obliterated. As far as I could tell, I had but one choice, one option and it was by far my least favorite. It was risky as well as possibly dangerous. I would need to make sure from now on good terms with FullMetal and the way things were going I had a feeling that would be a difficult task to accomplish. "My brother may not have told me, but he was my source of information. I guess you could say I pulled it out of his head."

"What?" Ed replied confused.

"Here, let me show you. I'm not so sure I know how to explain it." I placed my elbow on the table with my hand held out. Hesitantly, he followed my motion and took hold of my hand.

We plummeted backwards falling into his memories. Luckily for me, Ed's mind was easy to navigate. Finally, when we touched the ground and Ed was standing next to me, I could see the bewilderment upon his face. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Your memories," I stated as I concentrated and picked a memory to show him. The area around us began to transform and shift as central appeared before us, around us. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the day you became an alchemist."

A few clouds spotted the blue sky here and there. A row of military officials stood upon the qualification area filled with many different materials from stone to water to trees. The people ready to perform their alchemy listened closely, all seeming anxious for what was to come. As everything continued to move forward, I kept one eye on the scene and the other on Ed. Soon the tower was standing tall and the newly made balloon was crashing into it. My arm flew in front of Ed as I saw him preparing to help. "Don't" was all I had to say as by that point the Ed of the memory ran forward to transmute something. Suddenly, most of the memory blurred, leaving only the Ed in the memory and the tower with the balloon, crystal clear. As the scene exploded with flower petals everything became definite once again.

At this point, I had decided Ed had probably scene enough and it was time I did some explaining. Forcefully, I grabbed on to his arm and collected my thoughts. Soon we were both falling at a slow and gradual pace through the floor of the scene and were lightly placed back into reality.

I opened my eyes and released Ed's hand, crossing my arms across my chest. His face filled with bewilderment. "Why was that part blurred?"

"I can only show as much as you can remember. The human mind can only take in so much. The blur is what your mind assumed to be there, but because it can't be sure the area is undefined."

His only response was a nod. A nod? Was that a good thing? A bad thing? Did I make the right choice in showing him? Had I messed up? I was hoping for an onslaught of questions, but silence that I was most certainly unprepared for. I took a deep breath and attempted to straighten out my thoughts. "You cannot tell anyone about that, alright?"

Again, his only response was a nod, a simple short nod. As silence set in, I turned my attention to the books and began trying to find a cure.

* * *

Please review. Leave suggestions please, I'm starting to run out of ideas for missions.

Edme


	16. The Explosion

**I'm sorry for being so late on this one. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nicole and any places I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Explosion**

I closed my book and looked to Ed. Even after all this time he was still silent. "Find anything?"

"No." He said not even looking up.

"Shouldn't Al have returned by now?" I tried again to get him to speak. I needed a response from him just to help from going insane."

"I don't know."

"He is your brother, isn't he?"

Nothing, no response. Well, that was sure productive. Mentally, I groaned. This boy was nothing but a hard headed, annoying peice of… UGH!

"Fine, I need some air. I'll go look for him." I stated expecting no response and removed myself from the room, heading outside.

As I began to wander the small town, I noticed that a young man seemed to be following me. Not to close, but not too far, he seemed to be at a distance that was just close enough to concern me. I kept track of him out of the corner of my eye as I watched for Al. I felt as though I had walked the entire town when low and behold, I finally spotted Al. Of course of all my luck, he was on one side of the city and I on the other. We were both on the same road. He was near where we had been brought into the town and I was on the far opposite side with the hospital that Josh and Coran ran right smack dab between us. It wasn't too far to walk as it was a small town, but none the less it was quite a ways. Even still I could see the man still following me out of the corner of my eyes. If he was going to cause any trouble he would have done it already, but if he had yet to try what he was going to, I was better off with another person near after all Alphonse knew how to fight. And so I started heading towards the suit of armor on the complete opposite side of town, planning to yell out to him as soon as I was close enough.

Back at the hospital was another story. As Ed had watched her walk out of the room, he could feel the tension lighten almost as though a weight had been lifted from the room in general. After what he had just seen, what was he supposed to say? That he was not surprised? That he wasn't shocked? He had a good solid idea to yell at her. She could have at least told him what she was about to do. It was just a bit too unusual. She just didn't seem human or at least a normal person, whatever you considered that to be. Something was clearly amiss here, but yet he could not get close enough to figure out what it was. She was too distant and from what she had just shown him and how he reacted, he did not blame her in the least. But something was definitely wrong and he was bound and determined to figure that out. Ed placed away his book and started planning out what he would say as he waited for her and his brother's return.

After a stretch of time that neither Nicole nor Al had yet to return, Ed decided he had to head outside if he was to catch either of them. As far as he knew, she could have just went outside and ran away, never even taking the time to look for Al. As he stepped out, he could see on the far side of town in one direction was his brother and the other was Nicole. Well, that seemed to justify her running away. As they both seemed to be heading in the same direction, which in response Ed found a comfortable spot leaning on the building. Had she been planning to run away? So be it. If she ran, he would not have to deal with her any longer. But what came next, no one expected.

"Someone, anyone... Help!" Josh's voice rang from inside the building. The man was scared and sounded almost petrified. Time seemed to move is slow motion. A pink burst of energy started erupting from inside the building. It was growing and destroying everything in its path.

"Ed!" Al called to his brother as Ed started running away from the explosion. Before either could adjust to the situation Al had leaned over Ed, covering him, protecting him from the on-coming explosion.

"Someone, anyone... Help!"

It rang through the air but instead of reacting I just stood there, frozen motionless. I could merely watch as what seemed like a bomb exploded. It was ripping and destroying too much. It seemed almost like a pink bubble that just kept growing, swallowing up more and more of the little town as it came closer and closer to me. I watched as it took both of my newly found friends. Ed and Al completely disappeared within the bubble and all I could hope for was their safety.

I stood there just watching it as it sped towards me, yet I didn't move. Something was telling me that I shouldn't, that I couldn't.

"What are you doing? Run!" It was the man who had been following me. He seemed to be shouting trying to make me move, to make me run, but my body just would not budge.

The reality had finally hit me square in the face. This could very well kill me if I didn't get moving. Finally, I was fighting to move, to run, but my body would not budge. I could not move. I just sat there as the pink explosion grew closer and closer . . . and closer.

"Get down." Before I knew what had happened, the man that had been following me was pushing me down and shielding me from the bubble with his own body.

"Save yourself."

"No." It sounded like a final statement. He said the word almost as though he was declaring that he would protect me even if it killed him, but what followed next I did not expect to hear or see. "I can survive this, I don't know if you can." The face of the person before me shifted from a semi-tan face with green eyes to pale white skin with purple eyes. "Now, shut up."

Envy? Why was he protecting me? What was going on? Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. That was it; after all, near death experiences always seemed to alter peoples view on the reality of what had happened. But, why would Envy protect me? Why would I want him to? Why him and no one else? Wouldn't I think of Roy protecting me before Envy, who was a stranger who just kept reappearing in my life lately? Before my mind could catch up, the pink bubble was too close for comfort as I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel something tense as it neared me almost as my protector was bracing for pain, but as the bubble came upon me, I passed out then and there, before I could truly figure out just what had happened. If only, I had stayed awake.

Al stood shaking the soot, dirt and debris from him, allowing his brother to stand. As they both looked around, one thing was clear: the town was history. Everything was flattened. The pink energy had flattened the entire town. Anything that had been caught in the explosion had been destroyed and, or denigrated.

They seemed to see a slight movement over to where the hospital had once stood. Coran was barely pulling himself out of the rubble. He had not fared well. His voice was raspy and faint as he turned to the boys. "Go back to Central. Tell them what happened."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to look for what survivors I can find and heal them until Central sends help."

Ed nodded and started to head back in the direction that he remembered the train station was before, until Al refreshed his memory. "Nicole!"

"What?" It seemed he did not quite catch what his brother meant but Ed stopped dead in his tracks as Alphonse repeated what he had just said.

"Nicole. She was just across the way. We need to find her before we head back."

Without a second thought, Ed started picking his way across to where he had seen the girl. She had to be there. He just hoped she had survived or else what would the colonel have to say to him? After all, his mission was to protect the girl. Not only would he have failed the mission but he would also be on the colonel's bad side for letting the girl die. She was the man's sister. Oh, wouldn't that sound wonderful? He let the colonel's sister die. He grimaced at the thought of what might happen if that were the truth.

As they began looking around and digging, they both stopped at the one thing they spotted, an empty hole where it looked like someone had been crouched and it was exactly where Nicole had been. They seemed to be looking at each other for conformation.

Ed turned from there and started heading back to the train station. "Come on, Al. Let's go."

"But what about Nicole?"

"We just have to hope she is already headed back to central and beats us there."

* * *

**As always, please review or send me mission suggestion I always love to hear from people.**

**Edme**


	17. A Long Trip Back Home

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, follow, and the likes. It got me going again on this story again. Yay! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I only own the characters and places I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Long Trip Back Home**

I opened my eyes and scanned the area. My head was a bit jumbled and I felt a bit groggy. Where had I been? Where was I now? Why was I here? How did I get here? I rubbed my eyes as I leaned back against the tree that I had apparently been sitting with my back too. The pieces slowly realigned themselves in my mind. Right, there was that big explosion. But that still left a moment in question. How did I get here? Where did the person who saved me go? Who was that person?

I slowly stood finding my body almost stiff. I'd have to imagine it would be how an old woman felt every morning. I stretched out a bit loosening up my muscles and looked around once more. I was alone, thought I could hear some sort of rustling and a bit of faint yelling coming from behind some bushes. Carefully, I made my way to them and peered through. It was Grenville.

The place was in ruins. The entire town was completely flattened. I stood there staring on in shock. I had to help. But how? I sighed quietly to myself. If I was to be any help, I would have to find Ed and Al or perhaps I should find a way to contact Central first? I couldn't decide which would be the best option.

As I continued to look on, I noticed a few people in blue. Wait a second, those were army uniforms! But how had they gotten here so fast? I looked on searching for FullMetal and Alphonse, with no luck.

"I see you are finally awake." A kind male voice stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

The unexpected pressure nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. I scrambled to turn around and face the person speaking to me. "Who are you? What do you want?" I had started blurting questions faster than my mind could think and by the time I had realized what I was doing it was a little too late and I mentally face palmed. Nice going you idiot.

"Just a traveler. I had found you here passed out about a week ago and wanted to make sure you were alright."

A week? Well, that had definitely sent off a red flag in my head. Ed and Al had probably given up looking for me heading back to central. So that would explain how the military was here. Roy! He is going to be so mad! Oh wonderful… am I in for it. Looks like I had best head back now, the sooner the better. "Well, I'm fine now. Thank you, but I must be on my way. I need to get to central."

"Be careful." I took that moment to assess the man better. He looked slightly taller than Roy with a strong build. Blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a beard of the same color; in fact it was almost the same color as Elric's hair. The glare of the sun on his glasses seemed to hide his eyes. I turned and started to head into the city towards the train station.

"Thank you, sir. Might I ask your name?" Hearing no response, I turned around to ask him once more, but found no one there, how odd. I started picking my way around the small town towards the train station.

Finally there, I found it guarded by the military. Finding someone that seemed to be in charge, I approached him. "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where I can get tickets to Central."

"I'm sorry, miss, but the train is currently only for military and personnel so that the town may be rebuilt." The man responded. "If you wanted to leave, you should have been here a few days ago for the last call."

I sighed quietly to myself trying to think of a way to convince the man to let me go. "But I am military." To which I earned a "Nice try, kid." and a good laugh. I stared back at the man and huffed. I hated this, but he had left me no choice. "Look, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang's little sister. I came out here with FullMetal. Now, can I please go back to Central? I just really want to see my brother." I pouted. Pulling the helpless little sister line to try to get back to central was normally one of my easiest ways to get things going my way, but apparently today wasn't the case for the man burst into laughter.

"And I'm the Fuhrer's brother. Right… Good one, kid. Yah look nothin' like 'er." He just kept on laughing. Ugh, this was aggravating. How could I look nothing like myself?! Oh, how I would have love to plant my fist against his face, but no, that would have gotten me even further behind where I was in hitching a ride.

"Please, there must be something you could do, right? I mean you are a military man. You see, I got stranded out here and I miss my family and I don't want them to worry about me. Please, mister, you have to be able to do something." I sniffled faking like I was going to cry. Nothing else had worked so far, maybe this would.

"Sorry, best I can tell you is walk. You'll get there eventually." He patted my head and turned me away from the station.

"But what if someone gets me along the way, someone scary and mean?" I still tried to play the sweet and innocent. There was no way I was giving up that easily.

"Then you had best hope they don't. Now get out 'a here." He pushed me down the road. I had come back towards the demolished Grenville that was slowly pulling itself back together.

Sighing, I pulled a hair band from my wrist and tied my hair in a loose bun atop my head as turned to the thicket in the direction of Central. "Well, at least I can say I tried. Here goes nothing." I muttered to no one in particular as I headed into the trees and off into the forest. It would be a long trip back home.

Ed and Al paced around the hotel room. Ed's mind kept traveling back to the moment he told the colonel about their trip. The colonel's normally calm and collective composure had snapped, just like that and only for a small second. Ed had never seen the colonel like that. It was as if during that second the colonel had panicked, before he regained his calm. Ed then fell back on the bed in the hotel room where he and his brother were to wait for further orders.

Roy's fist smashed against the kitchen counter for what felt like the twentieth time that night. "Damn it. Where is she? What happened? Why the hell didn't she return?" He had recited those same lines every single time both out loud and in his head. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to go." A soft hand landed on his shoulder, only calming him slightly.

"She can take care of herself, sir. You did all you could."

"I know, Hawkeye, but I still feel like it is my fault."

"Relax, Colonel."

"I'm trying…" His voice trailed off. "I think I may have an idea, Riza."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. As always, reviews are welcomed, praised and loved. They always help me keep going and pushing to continue my stories. Any and all suggestion are welcomed as well.**

**Thanks,**

**Edme**


End file.
